


That’s for bein’ a ho’

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mention of death threat, Slurs, black - Freeform, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boca do Inferno". Brazilian Portuguese. Literally translates as "Hell’s mouth", means to get in serious trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s for bein’ a ho’

You strut down a Derse road. You are a dead woman. But who cares? It’s just Meenah. Or as she demands you to call her that “imperious condescension” bullcrap. Is she going to send troops or kill you herself, is the true question. Either way will end up with you two fighting, those bots are easy.   
She’ll also just threaten to kill you. She’d love to shove that weird pitchfork through your torso but she’d hate to lose her kismesis. That’s right. She bones a rustblood in sort of secret. You spilled said secret to some people in front of her for her reactions. They end up in hatesnogs.  
But you just told her ex-matesprit that she still has feelings for him. He’s probably flexing and following her. Making googly eyes and obscene gestures. Killing him might let off some steam and obviously buy time. Silly Orphaner.  
Oh lookie here, your phone is buzzing. Who could it possibly be?  
  
)(er Imperious Condescension began trolling The Handmaid  
)(IC: fuckin ho imma get you so bad this time for sendin that creep  
)(IC: like u gonna start cryin i s2g! 38T  
)(IC: <3<  
)(er Imperious Condescension ceased trolling The Handmaid  
  
That’s your cue. You start to float towards her hideout. Pretty terrible place to hide since it was in plain fucking sight, how could you not see this huge pink castle? Idiot of an empress. And those huge bright red robots.   
You know exactly what she’s going to try. Getting your ex-matesprit around and doing nasty things with him. Poor him, really. He’s probably sweating up a puddle now. Probably a pond. The reason you left him was for suggesting a threesome with her. Gross.  
You kick her door in and find her laying on her bed in some dominatrix outfit. Guards block every exit. And she struts over, looking up at your lanky body. It;s hard to take this chubby girl seriously when you’re literally looking down on her.  
She hits your leg with your crop and you hiss. Meenah yanks your leg down and starts kissing you hard. This bitch is strong, no matter how much you could never say that verbally. She’s grabbing at your dress and starting to unzip it. You grope her soft breasts, lightly sinking your claws into them and nibbling at her bottom lip.  
Her bulge is writhing within her silky underwear. It’s not hard to get her excited, she limits vulnerability due to being the empress. She drops the crop and walks you to a wall. Condy holds you hands against it, trying her very best to top you, even though you’re bending down just to kiss her.   
But in seconds, you’re being handcuffed by her bots.  
“That’s for bein’ a ho’!” she chuckles.  
And you flip her off as you’re being walked away. You’ll be back tonight to finish this and make her scream your name.


End file.
